maswartz_powerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Lee Scott
Red As a teenager Jason studied martial arts and even instructed others. When Rita Repulsa escaped from her captivity Zordon selected him to become the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger and lead the team against her monsters. As the Red Ranger Jason controlled the Tyrannosaurus Rex Dinozord and wielded the Power Sword. He had many battles with Goldar and other monsters. His biggest threat came when Rita turned Tommy Oliver into the Green Ranger and turned him against the team. However in time the two would become lifelong friends. Jason, Zack and Trini were selected to attend a Global Peace Conference and he gave his place on the team to Rocky. After the conference the trio would go on to travel to trouble spots around the globe aiding wherever they could. By this point they had regained their Power Coins as the team had switched to the Thunder Spirit powers, but only morphed infrequently. Gold Years later when the Zeo Rangers needed a new host for the Gold Ranger powers Tommy knew the perfect candidate. Jason returned to active Ranger duties as the Gold Zeo Ranger and used its power to fight against the Machine Empire with the mighty Pyramidas Zord. However it was soon apparent that the human body could not withstand the Gold Power and in order to save Jason's life it became necessary to return them to Trey of Triforia. Forever Years later Jason would return to his original Red suit for a mission to the moon to destroy a prototype of Serpentera. To do so he would lead a team of ten Red Rangers into battle with the remains of the Machine Empire. War Many years later when the Stellar Empire began their reign of terror across the universe the Rangers of Earth united to fend them off. Jason was selected as leader and he began coordinating many skirmishes with the Empirer's soldiers. One of the first decisions he made was to reluctantly give up his secret identity by morphing in public in order to save time to save civilians. Other Rangers would follow his lead and their identities became known to the world. Early on tempers flared between Leo and Jayden leading Jason to physically step in and scold the two. It was at this moment that news of Edenois fall reached Earth leading Jason to lecture the two saying that while they bickered a hero fell. One of the decisions Jason regretted the most during the Ranger War was when he directed a fleet from G.U.T.S into battle. Unknown to Jason or the fleet it was an ambush and the fleet was slaughtered. Jason would never truly forgive himself for leading them to their deaths. In the final battle of the War Jason directed all the gathered Rangers to channel their power into a single blast succeeding in wiping out the invading fleet at the cost of scattering their powers across the stars. Master In the years following the Ranger War Jason kept to himself, still blaming himself for the worst moments of the war. However with the rise of the Universal Union Lewis Karlson selected him personally to become one of the first diplomats for the UU. Citing his experience with diplomacy and his level head under pressure Lewis said there was no other worthy choice. When the Morphing Grid alerted Lewis and Billy to the approach of Mistress Bandora a new series of powers were created, using the original Mighty Morphin suits as a base. Jason was called upon once more to become the Red Master Ranger. Once again weilding the power sword and commanding the Tyrannosaurus Master Zord into battle, Jason has finally begun to forgive himself. - Gold Ranger= Zords *Pyramidas *Warrior Wheel Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Golden Power Staff Appearances: Zeo Episode 34-44, 46-50 }} Category:PR Leaders Category:Red Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:Morphing Masters